BB-1
BB-1 was an astromech droid owned by Jax Teel and later former CSP Agent Arian Vennek. History Peace of the Galactic Republic Droid Antics I When Zevoor returned with a new ally from the Gilded Star, he was the first to meet and greet them, before taking them to his master. He, Chopper and Zevoor were on a supply run for Jax Teel when they ran into a Jawa trader named Jadiir. Jadiir led them to a squad of B1 Battle Droids who were delving for Kyber Crystals, however Jadiir wanted those for himself. BB-1, Chopper and Zevoor turned against Jadiir and each recieved a Kyber Crystal as a gift. When they met back up with Jax, they got told off for taking so long. BB-1 remained with Jax Teel, while Chopper and Zevoor went on an errand. When BB-1 caught wind of Jax Teel ordering Zevoor to abandon Chopper after he got blamed for a kill, BB-1 became rather of a chagrin. When Chopper contacted BB-1 from the Sunken Pride Cantina, BB-1 agreed to transmit Chopper's evidence to Arian Vennek and was glad when Chopper returned to them. BB-1 and Chopper hid out within the luggage compartment of the train heading into the SolTech Union Building. As Chopper and Zevoor did most of the heavy work, BB-1 primary function was there to act as oversight but this changed when Zevoor betrayed both of them and triggered a bomb hidden within BB-1. Chopper, along with Agent Arian Vennek, disarmed the bomb before it was to late and together with Chopper was invited to join the Coruscant Security Police as the partners of Agent Vennek. Droid Antics II BB-1 and Chopper were send by Arian Vennek to a crime scene in store on Coruscant. Here they were assigned a new partner by Coruscant Security Police Captain Talya Borr, the astromech R2-X3. R2-X3 was spunky and by the books and had set the culprit already, the Weequay Agent Vennek was hunting. They found the true culprit, a man named Codrex who was involved with Ziro the Hutt. They informed Agent Vennek of this and she returned to capture Codrex. BB-1 and Chopper then returned to the CSP Headquarters with Agent Vennek. BB-1 and Chopper get reprimanded by Captain Borr. Thanks to Agent Vennek finding evidence, they get to a private docking bay owned by the Tevv Conglomerate but are stopped by Laqua Tevv. BB-1 and Chopper manage to get some data off the console. The two droids manage to find a connection between the store robbery and the private docking bay. After acquiring a warrant, Chopper and BB-1 go to the shop again to investigate it. However as they search it, they are surprised by the store blowing up. BB-1 and Chopper survive the blast and BB-1 immediately goes searching for the source of the blast, but initially cannot find a thing. They attempt to contact Agent Vennek but are unable so. Finally when they do get through to her, Vennek has bad news for them as mercenaries hired by the Tevv Conglomerate are coming for the shop to clean house. Vennek locks BB-1 and Chopper out as she engages them in a firefight, and BB-1 frantically attempts to open the locked door in order to help their handler. Chopper and BB-1 finally broke through the door, only to find Agent Vennek knocked unconscious and badly hurt. After transporting her to a medical post, they are noticed by Director Halnth who allows them to start a cyber investigation into what happened, leading into uncovering the culprit as being Captain Borr and a group of Senators. In the lodgings of Borr they find a lone droid named K-LOM who baits Halnth into coming to the Headquarters, but Chopper and BB-1 are horrified to learn that they brought in a killer droid when it explodes and takes out the Headquarters and kills Halnth. After everything was figured out, Chopper and BB-1 meet with Arian, who thanks them for saving her, but also announces she is retiring as an Agent for the Coruscant Security Police. To make things worse, Chopper, BB-1 and R2-X3 are then fired by the new Director Cassius Gollan, saying they form a security risk. The three droids then set off for a new adventure. Droid Antics III BB-1 and R2-X3 were at a recharge station when Chopper returned to them, bickering about a possible conspiracy to be able to randomly take over any droid at will. R2-X3 was sceptical but BB-1 was more eager to believe Chopper then before. When they learned that Chopper was arrested by the Coruscant Security Police on charges of theft, they sliced into the security systems of former Senator Sali Sidona who employed their friend and discovered that he indeed had stolen the objects, despite him claiming he did not. BB-1 and R2-X3 worked really hard to see whether the recording was genuine and every attempt they made to prove it was not, resulted in them realizing it was. Perplexed BB-1 turned to an old friend on Coruscant, FE-9Q to help them out on this, who handed them a CSP Security Droid to log in onto the CSP Mainframe. Thanks to this they are able to deduce more cases of similar robberies like the one where Chopper is involved in and land on the name of a familiar - Z4-K2. Tracking Zevoor down to a Coruscant Luxury Liner, they manage to stop him in his tracks of doing his job, but the explosives planted aboard still explode. BB-1 allowed Z4-K2 to come with him and R2-X3 while the exploding Coruscant Luxury Liner was still airborne. In return Zevoor gave them information, about a shady group known as CIPHER that might be behind the droid conspiracy. When they land, Zevoor escapes into the crowd and BB-1 and R2-X3 attempt to find out more about CIPHER, but learn almost nothing except for two leads, Talya Borr and Lorhan Boll. They encounter Boll, who attempts to escape, being trained as a highly skilled CIPHER agent. BB-1 and R2-X3 are framed by Boll as the killers of the former Senator Sali Sidona. In the end they realize they have only one way to go and call someone they can trust - Arian Vennek. BB-1 and R2-X3 were on the run from Coruscant Security Police officers and various CIPHER agents, when they were cornered. They were untimely saved by Arian Vennek who had responded to their call. Thanks to the help of FE-9Q, BB-1, R2-X3 and Arian manage to pinpoint the location where Lorhan Boll is hiding out. In the uncoming struggle, Boll tries to get away but thanks to quick thinking of BB-1 and a snipershot placed by Arian, she doesn't get far. R2-X3 heroically sacrifices himself to save BB-1 and Arian from a bomb planted in the speederbike. Mourning the loss of the droid, they make their way to the PrisDroMax Facility where Chopper is and get him out. After having had a memorial for R2-X3, Chopper and BB-1 part ways with the promise that they might see each other again some day. BB-1 is a bit lonely then until Arian offers BB-1 a place at her home which he happily accepts. The Clone Wars HotS - BB-1 opened the door in the Taol estate for CSP agent Cassek Laar who sought advice from Arian. Despite no longer part of the CSP, BB-1 remained on guard and asked for ID and got so. He was later tasked by Arian to scan all the files that Cassek brought with for safekeeping. That night BB-1 was in powerdown mode, when the house got assaulted by an unknown assassin and he awoke when he found the estate ravaged. Star Wars - Ahsoka At some point before the Clone Wars, Arian Vennek now also known as Lady Taol, acquired BB-1 during a time that he no longer had the company of Chopper and R2-X3. Because of her appreciation of him, BB-1 gave her unquestionable loyalty. One day Arian acquired the services of Ahsoka Tano and the former Padawan fitted BB-1 with a renewed service arm that was multifunctional. Because of this Ahsoka gained BB-1's trust. He would happily see Ahsoka off when she returned from her trip with Arian and would continue to care for Arian and Lord Taol.